Une bien jolie écharpe
by Loufok
Summary: séries d'OS Newtina - Les milles et une utilisations de l'écharpe de Newt. [fluff/smut] [en cours]
1. Chapter 1

_**En entrant dans sa valise ce jour là, Newt ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Tina et encore moins à la découvrir dans cette tenue...**_

 _Toute l'idée vient d'un headcanon que j'ai lu sur tumblr, mixé à une discussion avec Fennethianell. Donc rien n'est de ma faute ! :D_

* * *

Newt sifflotait doucement en descendant l'échelle de sa valise. Il avait prévu de passer plusieurs heures dans son atelier afin d'ajouter quelques lignes au manuscrit de la 2e édition de son livre tout en buvant une bonne tasse de thé et à cette pensée agréable, un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il mit sa bouilloire en marche d'un geste négligent de baguette et commença à chercher son carnet de notes. Son bureau étant ce qu'il est, il était toujours un peu laborieux de s'y retrouver mais, question d'entrainement sans doute, il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Obstiné comme un Niffleur aimait-il répéter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dut malgré tout se rendre à l'évidence : le carnet n'était pas sur le bureau. Les mains sur les hanches, il scanna la pièce des yeux en tournant légèrement sur lui-même. Dans son dos, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Le bruit le fit tressaillir et il tourna vivement la tête vers l'intrus.

\- C'est ça que tu cherche ?

Tina se tenait sur le pas de la porte et le fixait d'un air joueur, tenant dans sa main le petit carnet de cuir.

\- Je voulais être sûre d'attirer ton attention.

Newt aurait bien aimé répondre qu'elle avait constamment sa pleine attention mais son cerveau s'était totalement vidé devant la vision magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Sa voix était lascive et douce et… décidément il faisait vraiment chaud dans cet atelier. Un sifflement strident retenti qui le ramena à la réalité : l'eau de la bouilloire était chaude. Il referma la bouche sans se souvenir qu'il l'avait ouverte et agita sa baguette pour éteindre le feu sans quitter Tina des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas poli de dévisager les gens tu sais, dit-elle d'un air de faux reproche, la commissure de ses lèvres témoignait de son amusement.

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ? Répondit-il sur le même ton en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, je t'attendais justement.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- À ton avis ? Répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

L'écharpe de Poufsouffle qui pendait autour de son cou, le seul vêtement qu'elle portait d'ailleurs, se balança doucement sur sa poitrine, laissant entrevoir la pointe rose de ses seins. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, il recula d'un pas brusque.

\- Arrête-toi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton bref.

Il avait la gorge sèche et ne rêvait que d'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras et… d'une toute autre manière pour dire la vérité, mais une idée venait de germer dans son esprit et il voulait la mettre à exécution avant de se perdre dans l'étreinte de Tina.  
Déconcertée, elle obéit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Je voudrais…

Il se saisit vivement du carnet qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se mit en quête d'une plume sur son bureau sans cesser de parler.

\- Je veux… garder ce moment. Capturer l'instant. Mon amour tu n'as pas idée. Tu es magnifique. Il faut que je préserve ce souvenir.

Il mit enfin la main sur sa plume et une bouteille d'encre.

\- Installe-toi sur le lit.

\- Newt…

\- S'il te plait Tina.

Sa voix était presque désespérée.

\- J'ai tellement envie de faire l'amour avec toi, là tout de suite, mais je ne pourrais plus dessiner après ça.

Tina roula des yeux, mi-agacée, mi-amusée. Où Newt Scamander pouvait-il trouver des idées pareilles ? Elle eut beau y réfléchir pendant les 15 minutes que durèrent la pose, aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Et ce n'est certainement plus lorsque Newt lâcha enfin sa plume et son carnet pour utiliser ses doigts sur elle d'une toute autre façon qu'elle pu trouver le début d'une réponse.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est très important ! :D Si jamais ça vous a plu, je me disais que je pourrais essayer de continuer à faire d'autres petits textes dans le même genre, avec comme point de départ, l'écharpe de Newt. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tina est partie en mission depuis trop longtemps au goût de Newt. Heureusement pour lui, elle a une promesse à tenir._**

 _J'ai un tas de trucs à faire mais non, il a fallut que j'écrive ce second OS. C'est toujours comme ça, quand on a pas le temps. XD Et puis merde, cette écharpe m'inspire trop ! Mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure et j'ai des tas de scénarios différents dans la tête et heeeeelp que quelqu'un m'arrête !_  
 _Il y a un peu de smut à la fin, rien d'explicite, mais je préfère prévenir._

* * *

Effondré dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, son verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main, Newt Scamander fixait les flammes d'un air absent. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Tina était partie en mission à l'étranger et malgré ses merveilleuses créatures et ses nombreuses nouvelles obligations en tant qu'auteur à succès, il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul depuis très longtemps. Tina… Tina était si loin. Trop loin ! Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Allait-elle bien ? Était-elle en sécurité ? Évidemment que non. Le métier d'Auror était extrêmement dangereux, comment pourrait-elle être en sécurité ? Après un profond soupir, Newt vida le reste de son verre d'une traite. Le feu dansait devant ses yeux somnolents et il finit par s'endormir, vaincu par le chagrin et la fatigue.

Son repos fut cependant de court durée : un grand fracas suivit d'un retentissant "Mercy Lewis !" le réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour réaliser que la haute silhouette voutée et couverte de suie qui sortait avec précaution de la cheminée désormais éteinte était celle de…

\- Tina !

Elle sourit, de ce sourire qui lui illumine le visage et duquel il était tombé amoureux. En un clin d'œil, il sauta de son siège et se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Ma Tina.

Après tant de semaines de solitude, il dut retenir son envie pressante de la serrer de toute ses forces contre lui.

\- Bonsoir Newt, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu es revenue. Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

\- Je suis là.

\- Tu es là. Tu es là…

Les derniers mots moururent dans la gorge de Newt désormais trop serrée par l'émotion et le bonheur pour articuler correctement. Il pleurait et riait et embrassait Tina, tout ça en même temps, et alternait étreintes désespérées et baisers fiévreux. La joie de Tina, bien qu'égale à celle de Newt, s'exprimait de façon moins exubérante. Après un énième baiser, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire contre ses lèvres et de le repousser gentiment dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

\- C'est bien moi Newt, je suis là.

Front contre front désormais, il sentit un frisson la parcourir des pieds à la tête et réalisa alors que son manteau était trempé.

\- Tu dois être gelée. Viens t'asseoir.

Il la débarrassa de sa valise et l'aida à se mettre à l'aise. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit l'écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Tu l'as toujours…

\- Tu semble surpris.

\- Oui, un peu. Enfin…

Avec un sourire, Tina dénoua l'écharpe et la porta à son nez une dernière fois avant de la lui tendre.

\- Je suis désolée elle a été un peu salie mais… elle… elle m'a aidé à tenir tu sais ?

Newt prit les mains de Tina dans les siennes en même temps que le morceau de laine tricoté.

\- Aidé ?

\- Oui, répondit Tina, et sa voix n'était désormais pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Un simple charme m'a permis de lui faire garder son odeur. Ton odeur. Et… Tu sais…

Embarrassée, elle baissa les yeux en riant doucement.

Ce fut plus que Newt ne put supporter et d'un geste décidé, lui remonta le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Il captura ses lèvres dans un long et tendre baiser, rempli de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle à ce moment précis mais qu'il ne pensait pas être capable d'exprimer avec des mots. Elle répondit avec la même tendresse mais leur baiser s'interrompit lorsque Newt sentit sur ses joues les larmes de Tina.

\- Tina, mon amour qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota-t-elle. Cette mission… Oh Newt, ces enfants, tous ces enfants…

N'étant évidemment pas au courant du contenu de sa mission, Newt ne pouvait que deviner et les pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit n'étaient pas plaisantes. Il eut cependant la délicatesse de ne pas poser de questions, conscient que Tina lui parlerait quand elle s'en sentirait capable. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin désormais, c'était de son soutien plein et entier et il la pris à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Si seulement on était arrivé à temps, si seulement… continua-t-elle en balbutiant. On n'a pas réussi, on n'a pu en sauver aucun. Je me suis sentie si impuissante, si inutile. J'ai cru perdre les pédales. On a arrêté les monstres qui ont fait ça. J'ai failli en tuer un Newt, je t'assure, j'ai failli…

Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et compréhensif, Newt commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Percival m'a arrêté bien sûr. Je ne pense pas recevoir de blâme cette fois-ci.

Elle essaya de rire à sa propre tentative de blague mais échoua misérablement.

\- J'ai pensé à Credence à ce moment-là, dans le métro à New York. Un échec aussi, je n'ai pas pu le sauver non plus.

Elle recula pour le regarder. Malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes, Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

\- Et ton écharpe, en la voyant, j'ai pensé… à la promesse que j'avais faite. De te la ramener en personne. Et si je voulais pouvoir remplir cette promesse, il fallait q-que je sois forte et… et que je tienne bon.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Ce fut également elle qui approfondit les baisers, promena ses mains dans ses cheveux et initia le déboutonnage de sa chemise. Ce fut Tina, sa douce Tina qui le poussa soudainement sur le fauteuil, lui arrachant presque ses vêtements et grimpa sur ses genoux dans une attitude qui était toute sauf innocente. Non pas que Newt s'en plaignait bien au contraire. Si elle avait besoin de l'aimer pour se sentir mieux, il était sans nul doute prêt à l'aimer en retour. Toute la nuit et même plusieurs fois s'il le fallait. Leurs habits gisaient désormais sur le sol et tout ce qui comptait, c'était la chaleur de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient et leur mains aventureuses. Tout ce qui comptait, ce fut la délicieuse sensation qu'ils ressentirent lorsqu'il s'invita en elle. Délicieuse sensation qui dura et s'amplifia au rythme de leur mouvements saccadés et qui les laissa, après leur délivrance respective, hors d'haleine.

Ils gisaient là, enlacés dans le fauteuil qui avait été le seul témoin de leur échange charnel. Newt regardait les reflets des flammes sur la peau de Tina. Ce spectacle adorable et hypnotisant, associé au fait qu'elle lui passait distraitement les doigts dans les cheveux, le berçait et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que ses paupières tombent de fatigue. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

\- Réveille-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'accord ? Souffla-t-il.

Elle lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front pour toute réponse et il s'endormit.

* * *

 _Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et vos éventuelles idées. ^^_


End file.
